El enemigo
by FlippyFlipqy86
Summary: flippy y flipqy fueron engañados y secuestrados por el general tigre, y todo por que flippy es muy confiado y más cuando se trata de pizza, como hará flaky para rescatarlos?,incluye flakyxflippy,flakyxflipqy
1. Chapter 1

Flippy y flipqy estaban sentados en su sofá viendo la tv.

flippy: esto es muy aburrido

flipqy: ya lo se

flippy: ya me dio me hambre -.-

flipqy: a mi también ya me dio hambre

flippy: quiero pizza

flipqy: tu siempre quieres pizza

flippy: claro que no

flipqy: claro que si

flippy: ¡que no!

flipqy: ¡que si!

flippy: ¡no!

flipqy: ¡sólo admitelo!

mientras flippy y flipqy discutían alguien en el bosque los observaba

?: general los tenemos en la mira

general tigre: perfecto no disparen los quiero vivos a los dos ya saben cual es el plan

soldado: como usted diga general


	2. Chapter 2

flippy: ya me canse de discutir voy a salir a caminar

flipqy: como quieras

flippy: no me esperes despierto

en la plaza

flippy(pensando): flipqy tu siempre te las arreglas para ganar una pelea, aveces prefiero que estes en mi cabeza de nuevo

mientra flippy estava perdido en sus pensamientos choco con un tigre azul, mientras el tigre choco con el brazo de flippy eso le dio tiempo para poner un pequeño micrófono en su ropa sin que flippy se diera cuenta

tigre: oh lo siento señor no lo vi

flippy: no hay problema

mientras flippy regresava a su casa,pensaba en el tigre

flippy(pensando): ese tigre su rostro es muy familiar acaso será? no lo estoy confundiendo eso es todo flipqy venció a todo el ejército del general tigre

flippy entro a su casa muy preocupado

flippy: flipqy donde estas?

flippy no obtuvo respuesta y eso lo empezó a preocupar más, flippy lo busco por toda la casa pero no lo encontró, flippy bajó a la cocina y allí escucho unos ruidos que venían del baño, flippy saco su fiel cuchillo de caza y se acercó lentamente ala puerta y la abrió

flippy:eh? que estas haciendo?

flipqy: oh nada sólo buscaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza

flippy: flipqy creo que vi a un soldado del ejército del general tigre vestido como civil

flipqy: eso no puede ser creo que sólo lo confundiste

flippy: tienes razón

flipqy: y como te fue?

flippy: naaaa lo de siempre

mientras flippy le contaba todo a fliqpy no sabía que los estaban escuchando y grabando

a la mañana siguiente flippy quedo en salír con flaky su mejor amiga

flaky: como esta flipqy?

flippy: esta bien solo que menos salvaje

flaky al escuchar eso no pudo evitar reír al igual que flippy

flippy y flaky entraron al cine y después flippy y flaky fueron a caminar al parque donde se toparon con otro tigre pero este tenía el uniforme de una pizzería

tigre: hola hermosa pareja llamen a nuestra pizzería!(le entrego una tarjeta a flippy)

flaky sé sonrojó cuando escucho lo que dijo el tigre

flippy: tu rostro me es muy familiar te conozco?

tigre(nervioso): n..no fli..flippy

flippy: como sabes mi nombre?

tigre: di..digo lla me voy porque si no el gen..digo mi jefe me corre del trabajo jaja(río nervioso)

flippy y flaky: 0.0

flaky: será mejor que valla a mi casa está anocheciendo

flippy: yo te llevo

flaky: no no es necesario no quiero ser una molestia para ti

flippy: no eres ninguna molestia

flaky: gracias flippy

al llegar a casa de flaky se dio cuenta de que olvido sus llaves

flippy: que pasa?

flaky: olvide mis llaves en el cine que torpe soy ( dijo avergonzada)

flippy: no digas eso a cualquiera le puede pasar

flaky: supongo que tendré que ir a un hotel

flippy: puedes dormir en mi casa si quieres

flaky: no enserio no quiero molestarte a ti y a flipqy

flippy: no me molesta de verdad

flaky: pero y flipqy?

flippy: no le molestara

flaky: pero no me odia?

flippy: claro que no tu le caes bien

flaky: enserio?( dijo con ilusión )

flippy: si, de echo creo que le gustas

flaky: de verdad?( dijo muy emocionada)

flippy: si cada vez que te menciono se pone rojo y se traba al hablar

flaky: siiiiii le gusto!

flippy: te gusta?

flaky: si ( dijo con un poco de vergüenza)

en casa de flippy

flippy subió a buscar a flipqy

flippy: flipqy lla llegue

flipqy: y como les fue?

flippy: bien flaky se quedará a dormir hoy porque perdió sus llaves

fliqpy: fla..flaky?

flippy: si flaky

flipqy(pensando): oh dios mío

flippy: te gusta verda?

flipqy: de..de don..de sa...sacaste e.. eso?

flippy: sólo dime la verdad

flipqy: s..si y que?

flippy: no sólo decía de echo tu también le gustas y mucho

flipqy: enserio?( dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban)

flippy:si

flippy estaba bajando las escaleras para hablar con flaky

flippy: flaky?

flaky: si?

flippy: tu puedes dormir en mi cama y yo dormiré con fliqpy

flaky: no no es necesario yo dormire en el sofá

flippy: no enserio tu duerme en mi cama no hay problema

Flaky: grasias

flippy: no tienes hambre?

flaky: un poco


	3. Chapter 3

flippy: que podríamos cenar?

flaky: porque no pides pizza de la nueva?

flippy: claro!

flaky estava en el baño mientas flippy y flipqy hablaban

flippy: pediré pizza

flipqy: de cual?

flippy: de una que es nueva mira ( le da la tarjeta a flipqy)

flipqy: pfffff enserio los llamarás? solo mira la tarjeta es más falsa que nada

flippy: si ya la mire y voy a llamar

Flipqy: no lo hagas llama otra

flippy: por que no?

flipqy: ¿por qué algo no va bien

flippy: no seas así

flipqy: bien llámalos pero después no vengas a llorar por lo que pase

flippy: sí sí sí COMO Digas

después de 10 minutos la pizza llego y flippy la reciobió

flippy: si que son rapidos

flipqy: algo no esta bien

flippy: ya deja de quejarte

Flaky: ya llego la pizza?

flippy: si

flipqy: por que no mejor tiras esa pizza por la ventana y pedimos otra?

escamosa: eh?

flippy: flipqy cállate!

flaky abrió la caja y grito al verlo que estaba adentro y lanzo la caja

flaky: hay una bomba en la caja!

flippy: que?

escamosa: flipqy tenía razón

flipqy: jaja vez flippy yo siempre tengo razón y tu no me escuchas jaja

flippy: cállate y corre!

flipqy cargo a flaky y junto con flippy salió de la casa, momentos después de que salieron la casa exploto

flippy: mierda nos quedamos sin casa

flipqy: naaaaa apoco, no sabía ( sarcasmo)

flippy: cállate flipqy esto es enserio

flipqy: tu no me calles después de todo esto es tu culpa!

flippy: yo te callo por que yo quiero fíjate aparte como iba a saber que había una maldita bomba eh?

flipqy: Te Matare!

flippy: yo Te Matare Primero!

después de muchos golpes y maldiciones flaky interrumpio la pelea de los osos

flaky: bastaaaaaaaa los dos yaaaaa

de ellos osos miraban sorprendidos escamosa

flaky: flippy ya deja de callar a flipqy y tu flipqy no le eches la culpa a flippy si llo fui quien dijo que pidieran la pizza la culpa es mía no de el

fliqy: no flaky no digas eso no es tu culpa como ibas a saber que había una bomba en la caja?

flippy: eso fue lo que dije :(

flipqy: flippy cállate

escamosa: basta chicos!

flippy: creo que tendremos que ir a un hotel

fliqpy: tu pagas (le saca la lengua a flippy)

flippy :: (

En otro lugar no muy lejos

soldado: señor se dirijen a un hotel

general tigre: muy bien sigan les el rastro y mañana ataquenlos :)

soldado: si señor

en el hotel

mientras flippy se bañaba flipqy estaba pensando en quien sería la persona que dejo la bomba

flippy: tengo mucho sueño

fliqpy:...

flippy:flipqy

flipqy:...

flippy:FLIPQY!

flipqy: por que gritas?

flippy: por que no contestabas

flipqy: como sea

ala mañana siguiente en la habitación de flaky

flaky(pensando):flipqy como te digo que te amo y tu flippy como te digo que estoy enamorada de ti como? Cómo escoger entre los dos?

mientras flaky estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sono su celular

flaky: hola

lammy:hola flaky escuceh lo que pasó en la casa de flippy estas bien?

flaky: si estoy bien pero no se por que les hicieron eso si flippy nunca ha echo nada malo

lammy: pero flipqy nos ha matado muchas veces

flaky: si lo sé pero lo dejo de hacer

lammy: puede ser una venganza

flaky: pero de quien?

lammy: como ellos estaban en el ejército puede ser de un enemigo

flaky: lammy tienes razón eres una genio

lammy: no yo no fui fue

flaky:...

lammy: flaky?

flaky: gracias lammy te llamo después!

después de que flaky colgó fue ala abitacion de flippy y flipqy


	4. Chapter 4

flaky: flippy habre tengo algo que decirles y es muy importante!

flaky se quedo esperando y no recibió respuesta

escamosa: flippy? Flipqy?

flaky: voy a entrar!

flaky entro ala habitación y se sorprendió al ver a flippy en el suelo sangrando y a flipqy atado

flaky: flippy que paso? ( grito muy desesperada)

flippy flipqy: corre escamosa!

en ese momento flaky vio a seis soldados tigre con armas y flaky corrió fuera de la habitación mientras dos soldados la seguían

flaky: mierda que hago!

flaky corrió lo más rápido al bosque y hay se escondió y perdió de vista a los soldados tigre

soldado 1: la perdimos es muy rápida

soldado 2: sí pero el general nos matara

soldado 1: no importa lo más seguro es que se la comió un animal salvaje vámonos!

soldado 2: si pero si el general se entera de que esta viva es tu culpa!

Soldado 1: sí sí sí no importa

flaky espero todo el día que los soldados se fueran y salió de su escondite

flaky: que voy a hacer? (dijo llorando)

flaky: ya se a quién le pediré ayuda!

más tarde...

splendid: pobre flippy

escamosa: y flipqy

splendid: flipqy se lo merece

flaky: claro que no!

splendid: claro que si el nos ha lastimado mucho

flaky: pero eso fue en el pasado el ya cambio y no ha vuelto a lastimarnos

splendid: esta bien te ayudare flaky

flaky: gracias! ( le da un beso en la mejilla y splendid se sonroja)

en una base militar muy lejos

flippy y flipqy fueron encadenados y fueron arrojados a una celda, la celda estaba fría, sucia y húmeda

flippy: cof..cof...flipqy crees que flaky está bien?

flipqy: no lose cof..cof

flippy: flipqy?

flipqy: Si?

flippy: cof..crees que salgamos de cof..aquí?

flipqy: no cof cof .. lo de Creo

mientras flipqy trataba de dormir el general tigre entro a la celda junto con dos soldados más y los soldados apuntaron con sus armas a flipqy mientras el general pateaba y golpeaba a flippy

flipqy: basta detente!

mientras flipqy suplicaba que pararan el general y los soldados no paraban de reír mientras flippy escupía sangre y se retorcía de dolor, después de un rato los oso se quedaron solos de nuevo

flipqy: flippy?

flippy: cof cof ... flipqy ...

esas fueron las últimas palabras del oso antes de desmayarse, después de varias horas el general entro con seis soldados, mientras cuatro soldados sostenían a flipqy dos soldados se llevaron a flippy a un cuarto de tortura, flipqy se quedo sólo toda la noche escuchando los gritos de dolor de flippy, flipqy no podía parar de llorar al escuchar a su gemelo, ala mañana siguiente regresaron a flippy a su celda con flipqy, flipqy al ver a flippy lleno de cortes, moretones, quemaduras y marcas de látigo en la espalda no pudo evitar llorar

en casa de splendid

flaky: ya está todo listo?

splendid: sí pero flaky esto puede ser muy peligroso así que quiero que te quedes escondida en el bosque esperándome

flaky: esta bien

splendid: splendont nos ayudara

escamosa: perfecto!


	5. Chapter 5 final

mientras splendid y splendont se preparaban para atacar, flaky se ocultó en el bosque

splendont: pobre flipqy

splendid: que no lo odiabas?

splendont: como podria?

splendid: antes lo odiabas

splendont: pero ya no

splendid: te gusta?

splendont(sonrojado): un poco

splendid: bien vámonos!

en la base militar

flipqy: flippy lo siento

flippy: p..por..q..que cof..cof(dijo con una voz muy débil)

flipqy: por permitir que te hicieran eso (dijo mientras lloraba)

flippy: no...no es..es t..tu cul..pa

mientas flipqy lloraba sin consuelo el general entro con una navaja en las manos y tres soldados

general: mátenlo y quemen el cuerpo

flipqy: NOOOOOO

general: tus últimas palabras?

flippy:...

flipqy(pensando):NOOOO...POR FAVOR..NO...flippy tu no te mereces esto, tu no mereces nada de esto quien lo merece soy yo no tu

antes de que el general apuñalara a flippy splendid y splendont entraron destruyendo el techo del lugar

general: MATENLOS!( grito furioso)

splendont: splendid tu mata a los soldados yo al general

splendid mato a todos los soldados que había y splendont mato al general y quemo su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en cenizas,splendid desencadeno a los osos y tomo a flippy en sus brazos y volo lo más rápido a un hospital, mientras splendont llevaba a fliqpy con flaky

con flaky

flaky: espero que estén vivos

flaky estaba muy preocupada hasta que vio a splendont con fliqpy en brazos

flaky: esta bien?(dijo muy preocupada)

splendont: si sólo está muy débil el pobre

flaky y splendont se llevaron a flipqy a la casa de splendid donde lo recostaron en una cama

flaky: y flippy y splendid?

splendont: splendid llevo a flippy a un hospital

flaky: hay que ir a verlo

mienteas flaky y splendont observaban preocupados a flipqy, flipqy empezó a despertar

flipqy: cof..cof.. q..que paso?

flaky: tranquilo estas a salvó

splendont: voy por agua

flipqy: y flippy?

flaky: tranquilo esta en el hospital con splendid

flippy: gracias a dios que está bien

flaky: si,flipqy hay algo que quise decirte desde que te conocí

flipqy: que es?

flaky se armo de valor para hablar

flaky: te amo... Te amo a ti y a flippy que no puedo decidir con quién estar yo quiero estar con los dos LOS AMO!

flipqy tomo a flaky y la beso

flaky: flipqy...

flipqy: yo también te amo!

en el hospital

flippy empezaba a despertar

splendid: esta despertando!

splendont: que bien!

flaky: flippy!

flipqy: flippy te extrañamos!

flippy: que paso?

flaky: los rescatamos del general tigre y te trajimos aquí

flippy: cuánto tiempo tengo dormido?

flipqy: 5 días

flippy: me alegró de verlos

splendont: que bien que despiertas

flippy: gracias por salvarnos

splendont: ni que lo digas!

splendid: bueno será mejor que te dejemos descansar

splendid y splendont se fueron del hospital y quedaron flaky y flipqy

flaky: flippy tengo que decirte algo

flippy: que es?

flaky: te amo!

flippy: yo también te amo desde el día que te conocí!

flippy y flaky se besaron y flipqy gruño

flaky: tranquilo (beso a flipqy)

dos semanas despues dieron de alta a flippy y el y flipqy y con ayuda de flaky reconstruyeron su casa y flaky se mudo con flippy y flipqy

FIN


End file.
